Joseph Parks
Joseph Parks is the deuteragonist of the Shardsverse series. He is the childhood friend and best friend of the protagonist, Rosa Everrin, and a senior at Evergreen High. Joseph is an orphan who was raised by his grandmother after both of his older sisters disappeared when he was younger for unknown reasons. History Joseph was born on September 20, 2002, to Samuel Kagami and Karina Kagami. After he was born, Samuel disappeared and Kanna was left to raise Nyx, Zoe, and Joseph by herself. The war against the Cult of the End broke out and Kanna was killed along with Samuel, leaving him and his sisters orphans He lived with his sister Zoe, being raised by Nyx for a time before she used a memory spell to suppress his memories of ever living with her and he was passed off to his grandmother. From then on, his grandmother raised him in Materia. At the age of 5, he moved to Evergreen, Oregon where he met his best friend, Rosa. The two instantly hit it off and became best friends. When Joseph was 7, he was nearly hit by a car which forced the Hunter's Gaze to trigger and awaken. The sudden burst of mana forced his grandmother to temporarily seal the eye away until he was of age to learn about it. As he grew up, Joseph often wondered if he had more family He never met his older sisters but was aware of their existence due to tales passed on by his grandmother. Currently, Joseph is the Salutatorian of Evergreen High and is behind Rosa, who is the Valedictorian. Appearance Joseph is a tall young man. He has pale skin which causes other people to think that he is of Scandinavian descent. He believed this fact until his grandmother revealed to him that he wasn't. Joseph has short, spiky brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. His bangs cover portions of his forehead. He wears various outfit over the course of the series but his most commonly seen outfit is a navy blue hoodie and black pants. In his battle gear, he wears a long-sleeved hunter's jacket that is silver in coloration with a brown leather hunter's vest on top. Above it, he wears a long billowing dark blue hooded cape that reaches down to his ankles. On his forearms are silver vambraces with a hidden dart launcher inside of it. He wears long black pants and sound muffling boots. Personality Joseph is an outgoing extrovert who can pretty much get along with anyone. He is what Rosa refers to as a "social chameleon" as he is able to fit into nearly any sort of social situation. Due to his personality, Joseph is fairly popular at his school. A stark contrast to his friend, Rosa, as other people look at the two. The most common comparison made between them refers to Rosa as a dark raven that stays away from everyone while Joseph is a white swan that everyone flocks to. Most people who knew his parents state that he is more like Karina despite looking like Samuel. When it was discovered that Rosa was the Ever-Being, Joseph stuck with her despite the dangers that came with being associated with her. He is very loyal to her, calling her his best friend and vowing to never leave her side. He also strives to be powerful to be able to better protect her from threats that might come for both them and for her. Joseph has mixed feelings about his sisters seeing as they practically abandoned him but he gives Zoe the benefit of the doubt as she did not have much of a choice in Nyx's decision to leave him on Materia. Despite the fact that he often berates his friend for her antics, he, nevertheless, finds himself laughing at all of her pranks. Powers and Abilities Being born from two members of the previous Skywatch, Joseph is speculated to be able to become as powerful as his parents, both of whom were able to fight alongside the previous Ever-Being, Razdan, against the Goddess of Time Eltariel. He is powerful in his own right being able to ascend to Warrior Rank in Lexida within a few months of joining the Academy. Magical Prowess Joseph was born with large amounts of mana that was inherited from his parents, especially his father who was a member of the Kagami Family, a family of combat mages born with extremely powerful magic. Joseph, unlike Zoe who is an Elementalist, is a shamanist. He manipulates the natural forces and the life forces of other beings. Joseph can summon the spirits of animals he has killed as well as create elemental golems. He also knows Elemental Magic such as Lightning and Air. Spells *'Imperium Arrow': An arrow made of pure lightning. It has enough destructive power to punch a hole through a wall. *'Arrow Storm': Creates one arrow which splits into several different arrows. *'Summoning: Iaveis': Joseph summons a massive dragon comprised of pure lightning to fight alongside him. *'Linear Straight': Linear Straight is a lightning spell that is fired from the pointer and middle fingers of a person and if powered sufficiently, it can kill a low to mid-level mage instantly. lightning straight.gif|Lightning Straight imperium arrow.gif|Imperium Arrow Combat Prowess Due to his lineage, Joseph possesses a natural talent for combat. His reactions are inherited from his parents, both of whom were masterful combatants often using strikes instead of magic to dispatch their opponents. Joseph employs the use of agility coupled with quick strikes to vital areas to defeat his foes. His bow, Skyhunter's Fest, can split into two curved blades allowing him to use swords in combat. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Joseph's Transcendence was triggered during his match against a Dragon Ranked Student. Intelligence While he is behind Rosa, Joseph is the Salutatorian of his school. He has a good grasp of concepts in both academia and magic allowing him to learn complex spells mostly affiliated with the Lightning Element. He learned archery from a teacher at the town of Aurbis, learning how to hit the target, just the target, after a few hits and eventually evolved to be a fairly good archer. Though not as good at strategy as Sara, Joseph is capable of coming up with multi-step plans complete with backups given the information presented to him. This has led him to be offered a position in the school's chess club. Trivia *His appearance is based on Ritsuka Fujimaru from Fate Grand Order. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters